Substitute Sidekick
by inswny03
Summary: When Tracy is away, Ian has a bird named Petra from The Pebble and the Penguin, fill in for Tracy until he returns.


It was morning in Sanriotown, and Tracy was leaving.

"Well Ian, I'm gonna be at Princess Diamond's for the weekend." Tracy said to Ian.

"I hope you have fun." Ian replied as he gave Tracy a big hug.

Tracy hugged Ian back.

"Well I must be off, now." Tracy told Ian. Tracy then said goodbye as he left.

Ian was now alone. "Tracy's lucky he gets to visit his girlfriend." Ian thought. He then got an idea.

"I know what I can do, I'll find a substitute sidekick until Tracy comes back." Ian decided.

Ian then looked at the camera. "Is there a sidekick that can fill in for Tracy, until he returns?" Ian asked.

Later as Ian was waiting, there was a knock at the door. Ian went and answered the door and looked around.

A voice cleared it's throat. "Down here." The voice told Ian.

Ian looked down and saw a small yellow bird with a pink bow. "Oh, are you the substitute sidekick?" Ian asked.

"Yep." the small bird replied.

"I think I know who you are." Ian said to the small bird. "You're Petra from The Pebble and the Penguin." Ian guessed.

"That's me." Petra replied.

Ian looked at the camera and was confused.

"She was the only sidekick available." the director said off screen.

Ian then shrugged. "No matter." Ian then turned to Petra. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

Petra flew into Ian and Tracy's mansion.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ian said as he shut the door. He then explained the details to Petra.

"Tracy's gone off to Princess Diamond's castle for the weekend so I asked you to fill in for Tracy, until he comes back." Ian explained.

"I see." Petra replied.

"If you're wondering what me and Tracy do, we're the heroes of Sanriotown." Ian told Petra.

"You are?" Petra asked.

"We are." Ian answered. "So where are you from?" Ian asked.

"I come from Antarctica." Petra answered.

"Now that we got details out of the way, I should probably train you in case we need to battle, Baku." Ian told Petra.

"Who's Baku?" Petra asked.

"Gee, seems you have a lot to learn." Ian said to Petra. He then explained about Baku. "Baku, is the villain of Sanriotown and one day wants to rule the world but that'll never happen since me and Tracy are known for beating him to a pulp." Ian explained.

"Wow!" Petra explained.

"And that's also why I asked you to come here so you can help me stop Baku from his nasty deeds." Ian added.

"I've never fought crime before." Petra said.

"Once I show you how it's done, you'll get the hang of it." Ian replied.

Soon Ian showed Petra how to battle a bad guy by having her practice with him but it didn't go so well at first.

Ian shook his head in disappointment. "I don't think this is gonna work." Ian thought to himself, "Although I should cut her some slack since she's trying her best." Ian thought.

"Now that we got training out of the way, we should go test out our moves." Ian declared.

Later at Sanriotown Square, Ian and Petra were looking around for any bad guys to beat up until they heard an alarm go off.

"Sounds like there's trouble!" Ian exclaimed as he and Petra headed to the scene of disaster.

"Looks like a bank robbery." Petra said as she looked at the scene happening.

Out stepped two toads named Bangers and Mash carrying sacks of money while ran.

Ian and Petra stood in front of them. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ian exclaimed.

"Well, well, well." Bangers snarled. "If it isn't the furball and his..." Bangers then saw Petra. "Bird sidekick?" he asked confusingly.

"You got it!" Petra exclaimed. "And we're gonna kick your butts for robbing that bank." she added.

"Why don't you go and fly south for uh... EVER!?" Mash scoffed.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Petra exclaimed and she and Ian beat the two bullies to a pulp.

Ian and Petra returned the sacks of money to the bank.

"Thank you." The bank teller replied. He then gave Ian and Petra each a stack of money as a reward.

Just then Ian heard screaming.

"Looks like there's more trouble! We've got no time to lose." Ian exclaimed.

He and Petra arrived to find Baku holding Mimmy in his clutches.

"LET HER GO!" Ian shouted.

"Make me, furball!" Baku exclaimed. He then let out an evil laugh.

Ian and Petra tried to beat up Baku but Baku was a bit too strong.

"If only Tracy were here." Ian sighed.

"Consider your wish answered." said a familiar voice.

Tracy showed up and he along with Ian and Petra beat Baku up.

Baku fell over unconscious.

Ian untied Mimmy from the rope. "Are you ok, my sweet Mimmy?" Ian asked Mimmy.

"I'm ok, my sweet kitty." Mimmy answered as she gave Ian a hug.

Ian hugged Mimmy back.

Then Petra started to go.

"Petra, wait!" Ian exclaimed.

Petra turned and flew up to Ian. "What is it, Ian?" Petra asked.

"I'd like you to meet my BFF, Tracy. And my girlfriend, Mimmy." Ian introduced. He then turned to Mimmy and Tracy. "Mimmy, Tracy, this is my new friend, Petra." Ian added.

"Pleased to meet you, Petra." Tracy replied.

"So you're Ian's original sidekick?" Petra asked.

"That's me." Tracy replied.

Ian then turned to Petra. "Thanks for your help, Petra." Ian replied as he picked up Petra and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Ian." Petra replied as she hugged Ian back.

"I suppose you have to go now?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Petra answered. She then started to fly away.

"Goodbye, come back and visit anytime." Ian called out as he, Tracy, and Mimmy waved goodbye.

This would be the day that Ian would never forget where he had another sidekick fill in for Tracy.

THE END


End file.
